


Hey Now, Hey Now

by Savageandwise



Series: It's Alright To Hold Back The Night [3]
Category: Music RPF, Oasis (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gallaghercest | Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher Incest, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Sort Of, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageandwise/pseuds/Savageandwise
Summary: Liam and Noel after a night on the piss.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher, Noel Gallagher/Louise Jones (implied)
Series: It's Alright To Hold Back The Night [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787773
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Hey Now, Hey Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liamnoel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamnoel/gifts).



> Prompt of last week was Dirty Laundry. I made it literal.  
> Please comment ♡

_I'm older than him, you know. I'm older. Half a decade. That's five fucking years_ , you say to the geezer blocking your path. You can't recall what the conversation is about. But it seems important to explain to him that you're older than Liam.

Liam's got his arm round you like you're too wankered to fucking walk. Which you aren't, right? You're not even tipsy. You're grand. That dickhead is laughing at you and to your surprise Liam's all sensible about it. He's come over all level-headed.

 _Alright, alright now. Calm down. It's good. He's good_ , he says mildly.

 _Looks like your boyfriend needs carrying_ , the cunt says, poking his chin at you.

 _I'm not his boyfriend!_ you snarl, lunge at the man unsteadily.

Liam holds you back. He tells some tall tale about going on the piss cos you lost your job. And then drags you away down the street before anyone gets any bright ideas.

 _Why didn't you tell that bellend I'm not your boyfriend?_ you ask.

You pass down a narrow side street. It's dark here, dark enough to make you daring. You press your lips to his neck.

 _I'm your brother, you know_ , you say soft against his skin. As if he's likely to have forgotten it. It makes your stomach flutter to say it out loud.

 _Yeah. Behave yourself and that_ , he murmurs. He gives you a gentle shove. _You're my brother._

 _Why are you so fucking well behaved tonight? Fucking choir boy, you,_ you slur. 

You think you'll have him here. Right in the street. You don't give a fuck who sees. Your mouth catches the edge of his jaw.

 _One of us has to be, right?_ he says, grasping your hands and holding you at arm's length. 

_You never do what I fucking want and you sure as fuck never do it when I want you to_ , you complain, placing your hands on his chest and shoving him. But your heart's not in it.

He raises an eyebrow then grabs hold of your collar, covers your mouth with his own. You lean against him, slip your tongue against his carelessly. He moans into your mouth, his whole body stiffens. You can feel the want thrumming through him. You can see the inside of his head. And all he can think about is you. And you're so aroused you can't think. You're so tired of being vigilant. All you want is to let go. You want to touch him proper. The wait is killing you. Liam pulls away awkwardly, a series of muddled emotions shifting across his face.

 _Liam_ , you wheedle. _Liam_ …like you're trying to tame a fucking wild animal. 

He looks flushed and torn, takes a step towards you. The sick is in your mouth before you understand what's happening. Liam jumps back and you vomit all over your hands and onto your trainers.

 _Jesus Christ, Noel._

You look up at him in shock. _M'sorry_ , you mumble. 

Liam digs a packet of tissues out of the back pocket of your jeans, skims his hand up over your back. Your stomach is squirming in shame, you throw up again, into the gutter this time.

_Better out than in, innit?_

_Oh, God_ , you choke.

He hands you a tissue and wrinkles his nose. _Go on, wipe your hands at least and your...your...wipe your mouth._

You do your best with the tissues he gives you. 

_We'll go back to yours. Is Louise in?_

Louise, ah Louise. You have no fucking clue where she is. Some hen night. Thank fuck. You imagine her face when she sees you stumble in with Liam. World War III. Just as well she's out.

You make it back to yours somehow. Liam half dragging you, cheering you on like it's a fucking football game.

_Think you'd better throw those trainers out. Shame, that._

You sit down on the floor, stare up at him like a zombie. 

_Think I'm gonna be sick again_ , you moan.

_You're not. There's nothing much left in there, is there?_

In the bathroom he tells you to take your clobber off. You want to make a joke about how sudden this is but you're pale and shivery and the world is spinning. He's not going to let you sleep in your soiled hoodie and keks.

 _Minging, this._ He pulls down the zipper of your hoodie. _Proper minging_.

 _I'm going to die, Liam_ , you say and lean your forehead against his.

 _Fantastic! Do I get your sound system and Beatles LPs and that?_

He pulls away, looks at you critically and then drags off your jeans. You've got vomit all down one leg. 

_Socks as well. Shame those trainers. Did you buy them on tour, like? Guess you'll have to go back to the kiddie section and pray they got 'em in your little girl shoe size._

_Ha. Fucking ha._

You pull off your hoodie and he hands you a toothbrush.

_Is this your one?_

_Mine's purple. The green one's hers._

He takes it back and puts toothpaste on the purple one.

_Brush 'em proper. Don't just suck off the toothpaste._

You roll your eyes at him and stick out your tongue. You manage to halfway wash your teeth before you start to gag again. Liam's trying to wash out your clothes in the bathtub. He turns around to face you.

_Are you going to be sick? If you clog the fucking sink your missus will skin you alive. And fuck off blaming me._

You shrug helplessly, spitting minty foam down the drain. You swallow the rest. Your stomach heaves. Liam puts a wet hand on your back, and slides it up to rub the back of your neck.

 _I'm good. I'm good. Fuck off._ You shake him off even though all you want is to feel his hands soft on your skin. When he gives you what you want you don't know how to trust it. You don't know how to trust a good thing.

 _Right. Suit yourself, darlin'._ Liam throws his hands in the air and then turns back to your laundry.

You wash your face and sink down onto the cool tiles, watch him crouched down rinsing your jeans. His t-shirt is soaked. He's humming to himself.

 _You don't have to do that,_ you say drowsily. You like it though. You like watching him. You've made an art of watching him on the sly. It's a relief to be open about it. _Just sling 'em in the...the...the washer._

He shrugs. _Already done it. Don't fucking fall asleep, Chief,_ he says.

Your eyes flutter shut. _I'm awake_ , you murmur.

_Don't fucking rest your eyes._

_Fucking won't._

_I'm not carrying your sorry arse to bed._

_It's all backwards, this._ You remember putting him to bed as a kid. His long, skinny arms wrapped round your neck.

_What's that?_

_Everything. You and...and me. It's fucked._

_The world is fucked. You and me, we're fucking perfect._

He gets down on his knees and pushes his face against yours, like a playful puppy. 

_Up you get, you're not sleeping here._

You let him drag you to bed. He strips off his wet t-shirt and gets in beside you. You're holding onto one side of the mattress with one hand. Your other hand is at Liam's hip, your finger hooked into the belt loop on his jeans. The world is shifting and quaking and only Liam is keeping you grounded.

You wake up with your head on his chest. He's snoring gently. You look up at the door and see Louise's pale face in the darkness, her make-up is smeared. Her mouth is a thin, angry line. 

_Fucking hell, Noel. Not again_ , she says and slams the door. 

Liam twitches beneath you and then sighs, his arms come around you. 

The next time you jolt awake the sun is coming in through the blinds. Your head is a throbbing ball of pain, your mouth feels like something died in it. Liam's face is pressed up against your ear, his breath a shallow whisper. He's awake, you know it without looking. Lust shoots through you, shocking you with its intensity. Before you can gather your thoughts you feel his hands on you, firm and confident. He pulls you close, presses against you. He wants you. 

_Louise is..._ you murmur. She's just outside. She could walk in at any moment. Don't stop, you think. Don't you fucking stop.

_Shh._

He puts his mouth on yours. Your breath must be fucking rank. You try to pull away but he holds you in place, fingers digging into your arms. You can't think. You grip his hand and slide it under the waistband of your boxers, put it on your hard dick. He curls his fingers around it.

 _The balls on you_ , Liam whispers, brushes them with his fingertips.

 _Just fast. Come on._ You sound so needy, it makes you cringe.

He strokes you once, tentatively.

_I need it._

Louise is probably out there, asleep on the couch. Your dick is in Liam's mouth, your hands threaded through his hair. You want to cry out but you bite your tongue. He's not overly careful about his teeth and that suits you just fine.

You turn your face into your pillow when you come, stifling your moans. Louise is knocking on the door, asking if you want tea, she's late for work so she's jumping in the shower.

 _That'd be nice!_ you call out, short of breath and struggling to sound casual.

You push Liam off you and give him a smile. 

_Fucking owe me with interest,_ he says with a grin, rolls out of bed and grabs his t-shirt off the floor. He pulls it on as he exits the room, a spring in his step.

You lie there staring at the ceiling, your whole body still tingling with pleasure.

_Ah!_ Liam calls out from beyond the bedroom door. _Louise, lovely as ever._

_You two_ , she says, _are disgusting._

Your heart plummets to your belly.

_Are those Noel's trainers in the hall covered in sick?_

Liam's laugh rings out, long and loud. 


End file.
